A New Life
by Star streaked night
Summary: Squeal - Invasion of the Bane. After Luke has lost his sister to Mrs. Wormwood, he believes that she is dead and will never see her again. On the other hand Zelda's memory of her brother and short time on Earth were removed by force. But what happens when Zelda comes back to Earth a different person. Will Zelda and Luke ever find each other again?
1. Ready for duty sir!

It was a sunny morning in Bane World, and I had just woken up in my wonderful penthouse. Today was a huge day, the top two male and female adults from training will be accompanying me to Earth. We are going under cover, the two top trainers will act as my parents, but have to follow under my command as I am their leader. I am the leader of Project Extend, we have targeted planet Earth to extend to. We almost completed stage one a couple of years ago but failed due to technical difficulties. I arrived at the awards center where they would congratulate all the trainees of the year and announce the two that will go to Earth. There was a red carpet for the VIPs; Mrs. Wormwood, Mayor Zanshuki and me. As I walked towards the entrance there were hoards of people asking for my autograph. I signed their papers and took me seat at the VIPs lounge.

The presentations started and went in alphabetical order. I recognized a few of the trainees; Mozondika Mozon, Tevkill Judop and Selvia Potkin. Everyone had received their awards and the time came for them to announce my "parents". "Your trainees have all done their best to serve their planet and work in Project Extend, but only the top two will have the privilege to travel to Earth with the mission leader, Zelda Harp" everyone applauded me as I walked up to the stage to read out the lucky two. "Thanks you all for coming on this fine morning. I will now announce the top two of this year's trainee class. The male who will act as my father is… Kadfro Kagh. And the female who will act as my mother is… Nikito Jankinns" Kadfro and Nikito came up and I handed them their information packs on what is the required information for them to travel to Earth.

Today when I think back over on it seems like a blur. When the awards ceremony finished the press wanted to interview my "family" and take pictures for the paper. We then all went of an invitation only celebration party. I got a bit tipsy, as I had a few too many drinks. Zanshuki thought I would get myself into trouble if I stayed at the party any longer, so he had his son take me home. Apparently ever since I was born I have been a trouble maker, I don't think I have been, but it's hard to know. I am sixteen years old now and tomorrow I will be leaving my planet for the first time and travelling to Earth to gather useful information for our planet and to make sure no one tries to interrupt the invasion.

9:00 am, my alarm just went off. I got up and put my night gown on and went to open the curtains to reveal a rainy overcast day. I hope the ship can still take off. _Knock, knock, knock. _"Yes?" I answered. "Mistress, would you like me to help you prepare for today?" I went over to the door and let my maid Mattarina in. She went straight to my bed and tucked the sheets in nice and neatly, she then went and chose an outfit for me. I was wearing a white strapless cocktail dress that was big and frilly at the bottom, it also had a silk hot pink sash across the waist line. Mattarina finished tidying my house and making me look stunning as always, she phoned the reception to come and collect my bags. When they arrived to get my luggage the limo pulled up outside. Mattarina was to accompany me to the ship and help me settle in, then she is to immediately leave the premises.

When I arrived on the ground level of my building there were guards lining a red carpet keeping the citizens of the city; my people, in line so they don't interrupt. When the lift doors opened the sound of trumpets echoed around the stone walls, like when you are in the presence of a royal. To the Bane I am royalty. I paced slowly around the corner, right foot in front of the left and so on. When I came into the view of everyone's eyes they all bowed, on my planet bowing is a sign of courage and bravery, then they clapped and cheered.

I was ushered into the limo to take the short drive South to the Karatha base where my spaceship is that will take me and Kadfro and Nikita to the far away planet Earth. As we drive along the streets of Akvo (the capital of Bane world) I think to myself; _I wonder what Earth looks like, who I will meet_, will I be able to make friends or are humans to different to the Bane?

"Miss Zelda, we have arrived at the Karath base," my maid announces. As I step out of the vehicle the cold winter air nips at my heated face. My 'parents' drove in a different car to me. All of our luggage was placed on a trolley and rolled inside the base probably to our ship. "It is a pleasure to meet you Zelda! I am Captain Zox, I will guide you and the others to Earth so that you can carry out the mission that you were destined for. This is after all why you were created…" The captain suddenly stopped talking like he said something that wasn't meant to be said. The I remembered his last sentence; _ This is after all why you were created_. Why would he say that I was created? I was born like every other Bane. My parents were in a car crash when I was 10, I was apparently in the back and from the force from the impact of the car I lost all my memory. Mrs. Wormwood found me and took me in, she told me that my parents signed me up to be the project leader before I was even born. So how could I possibly have been created? Right.

I forgot about what the captain had said, no one seemed to have noticed so maybe I just imagined he had said it. We came into a large metal room with a small spaceship.I could hear a voice in the back of my head saying '_This ship is smaller than the one you came to this planet on. Don't you remember Zelda? You have been to Earth before. Do not trust these people Zelda! They cannot be trusted!'_ This isn't the first time I have heard the voice say I can't trust the Bane. It has become more constant lately.

I got on the ship and went straight to the bridge for takeoff. The captain didn't wait long to takeoff. Screeching notified us that the hinges of the roof were rusty. The roof disappeared and our ship rumbled to life. I saw told I had to buckle myself into one of the seats for safety, so I did as I was told.

A bright light pieced through the windows on the ship. I now knew that we were out of the base and in the sky. It was safe for me to stand now, so I went over to the window to take one last glance at my planet before I would be leaving. I didn't know how long I will be away for or if I would ever come back.

We had been in space for a little over 5 hours now. I was still on the bridge talking to some of the flight attendants. The all of a sudden the little voice in the back of my head came back, it was screaming. "Zelda! Do not trust these people! When you land, just run, run for your life! Find me, I will protect you, as your brother I will protect you and keep you safe from them! I let them take you once and hurt you! I will not let them do it again!" That was the end of the screaming, my head was pounding. The voice said that he was my brother, was this true? No one ever told me I had a brother. I could hear people saying my name with concern in their voices. Then…everything went black.


	2. Bored in bed

**A/N: Really sorry this is a short chapter. The next chapter will be up by the end of the week, it will be much longer!**

My vision was blurry when I first woke up. When I rubbed the haze from my eyes I found out that I was lying on a hammock in the hospital wing. It was hard to remember what happened before I fainted, all I remember is my head felt like it was going to explode. _My brother?_ Why did I think I had a brother, that voice did belong to a young male but who? "Oh Miss you're awake!" came the nurses voice from the other side of the room. "You hit your head quite hard didn't you." She stated no asked. "How long have I been unconscious for?"  
"Almost two weeks Miss. You gave everyone quite a scare, they were all afraid we would have to go back home instead of carry out the mission. But not me Miss, I knew you would wake up before we land on Earth!" This nurse is quite talkative and very chirpy.

The captain came in to my private suit a couple of hours later. I had been moved from the hospital wing to my bedroom. He told me that we are coming up on the planet Mars, I remembered from my training that Mars is right next to the planet Earth. "I am sorry to inform you Miss Zelda that you will have to stay in bed until we arrive on Earth.

It was a very boring couple of days. My days consisted of waking up, calling for room service, watching the news, reading, studying up on my Earth and human history, dinner, and then bed. We passed Mars four days ago, so it should only take one or two more days until we get to Earth. I had planned for the remainder of my time on the ship I would rest, because I knew that no doubt when I arrive on Earth it will be very stressful.

It was just past lunch time, I was resting my eyes to deprive myself of boredom. The ship started to shake violently, the warning lights were flashing red, and we were told over the loud speaker that we have just entered Earth's atmosphere and we would be landing in 10 minutes. I buckled myself into my bed so I don't get shaken around violently. The light that was flashing red suddenly turned green and the ship came to a halt signaling that we have arrived on Earth.

A couple of the workers came to get me and collect my luggage to take to the cars. I was offered to ride in the wheelchair, but I refused and chose to walk. I had been bed ridden for five days, the first time I am allowed to walk they offer me a wheel chair, no bloody way, I'm walking on my own two feet!

We came to the large metal doors at the front of the ship. Most of the soldiers were lining up with their ransacks and anything else they were allowed to bring on the mission. I could feel my heart beating like everyone else's hearts. I was about to see Earth for the first time ever, I am going to turn this planet into a planet that I rule! And no one, absolutely no one can stop me! _"Except for me, your brother, Sarah Jane, Clyde and Rani. We will stop you!"_ Damn that voice was back! I am going to annoy it is irrelevant, I will let nothing come in between me and this planet which I will concur and become the leader of.

The metal doors started to creak with the sound of them opening. I could feel the cool air rush into the now open space. The bright light from the sun danced over my skin, the sun for this planet was so much brighter that our planet's sun. The doors were now fully opened, I started to walk towards the outside not knowing what was awaiting me on this strange planet. Now the fun starts, now the real adventure starts!

**A/N: Hey guys! I know it was a short chapter but the next one will be much longer! Please review and like or PM me!**


	3. Grand Brick House

I emerged from the spaceship to a blinding light, the sun. We had been in space for a number of weeks and there was no light except for the artificial light inside our ship. I walked down the ramp, there were humans waiting for us at black jeeps. They greeted us and gave us a welcome pack as I like to call it. It really was in fact all the information we needed to act like the perfect human family. I was given five suitcases of clothes from some women, because apparently girls my age don't dress like we do back on Bane world.

We said our good-byes to the crew of the ship that bought us to Earth and were then ushered into the black jeeps. Inside the jeep was all of this equipment like computers, rays, detectors, and files on everyone who lived in a fifty mile radius of where we would be positioned. One of the human officers explained to us that the gadgets would be used to track our progress and to see if anyone was tracking our plan to take over planet Earth. It was all becoming real, my three year journey to becoming the leader of my very own planet. Back home I inspired other women of all ages to do what they want to do and to achieve their goals no matter what they are or how hard they are.

It was a bit of a long drive to where our new house is. I couldn't wait any longer, I wanted to take over Earth now. All I had to do was jump out of the car, start to show the pathetic human race my abilities I have and tell them that I am taking over their planet, and if they wouldn't surrender than I would kill every last human on this planet starting with them. But I knew better than that, I wasn't raised and trained to act of adrenaline, I was taught to wait, gain the human's trust and when they least expect an attack I would leash my furry on their small world. Mrs. Wormwood taught me that, she said "Zelda, to get the best out of your attack, you need to wait until the opportune moment, then strike with all your force! That sort of victory will be much more satisfying that acting on adrenaline".

Sings were whizzing by the window, but one caught my attention, _Welcome to Ealing, _finally we were here! I asked the driver how far the street where our house was, "Not too far from here Madam, just at the end of this street" he replied. It then came into view, the street that I had been waiting for what seems like a lifetime was finally in my sight, _Bannerman Road. _ We turned left onto the street, The house on the corner was grand, I managed to get the address, it was _13 Bannerman Road. _Wow! Imagine if that was my house I thought. But we kept on driving, but not for long, we pulled into the drive of a house across the road and down one house from the grand house I saw.

We were half-way through unpacking when there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," I shouted out to notify my 'parents'. When I opened the door there were three kids that looked to be about the same age as me. "Hi," one of them said "I'm Luke, and this is Rani and Clyde," he gestured to the boy and girl on the other side of him. "Cool! I'm Lilo Pelekai. I just moved here from Hawaii." I invited my new friends inside to have some tea. I became friends with Rani straight away. "I live just next door, you should come over some time and study with my, my dad's the principal of the school. Luke lives across the road from me, you know, in that big brick house." Oh, so that's who lives in there. "Where about does Clyde live?" I asked Rani, Clyde heard my question and answered "I live on Bannerman Road to, but at the other end of the street."

The day ended shortly after we had supper. I thanked Luke, Clyde and Rani for introducing themselves to me. "I'll see you when school starts. OK?" Luke asked. He had a shimmer cross through his eyes, then all of a sudden he came up to be and embraced me in a loving hug. When Luke touched me something travelled through my body to where my heart was located, it felt like a spark of something. "Yeah, sure I'll see you on Monday, when school starts," I said all flustered from the sudden gesture from my new neighbor.

The three friends walked towards the road, said their good-byes to each other and headed to their houses, everyone except for Luke. He turned around for a last time and gave me a small smile. I closed the door before he had turned and walked away. I went to my bedroom and jumped across the room landing on my bed. What was this feeling I was feeling. I had studied every feeling humans can experience, but this was new to me. Then it hit me, the feeling was love, but I had only just me him, could it really be love at first sight.

It came around to Monday, my first day at school. I woke up early because I had never been to an actual school before and definitely not an Earth school. It was all a bit exciting! I had to drag myself out of bed because it was really cold, I was warned about the cold temperatures in London. I went downstairs and had something to eat; I chose to have avocado on toast. I ascended back upstairs and went to my closet. I grabbed out a pair of faded light blue tight jeans that were ripped along the front of the leg, I wore a black tank top that had a white skull on the chest that was covered in diamonds. It was cold outside so I grabbed a red leather jacket and a pair of black semi-heel boots. I grabbed my backpack and walked downstairs and out the door. When I reached the road, Luke and Rani were walking with each other. "Hey! Wait for me!" I yelled out to them. They stopped and turned around, Luke gave me a warm smile and Rani grinned and waved.


	4. Sarah Jane discovers the truth

**Sorry I am changing the outfit she was wearing; I forgot they wear uniforms there. So Lilo will be wearing the same jeans and shoes, with a white blouse with the school tie and the same red leather jacket.**

I walked to school with Luke, Rani and Clyde. When I had called out to Luke and Rani they waited for me and we walked down the street together until we got to Clyde's house at the end of the street. "Morning Clyde!" I greeted Clyde when we got to his house. He looked at me funny, he must want to get to know me better before he gets too friendly with me. It was a funny walk to school, Luke kept trying to hold my hand and it was making me feel uncomfortable. Every time he went to do this I would try and move away, it made me feel uncomfortable.

School was really fun! I never knew that schools here on Earth would be so much different to the school back on Bane. My favourite class would be science. These pathetic humans are learning about other planets, and how the has to be others out there in space, like aliens. I started to laugh and everyone turned around to look at me. "What?" I asked everyone a bit angry that they all thought I was weird. I couldn't help myself, they were all talking about how there could be a possibility of aliens on other planets, and here I was, and alien sitting in their class room getting to know them, to gain their trust so that I would be able to take over their planet.

In science I sat in front of Luke, I have to admit he was a bit cute, but I have to stay focus, do don't let you people down Zelda! Uh, I mean Lilo, I need to get used to having a different name. Luke seemed to like science as well, he was super smart! But not as smart as me. We had this sort of competition going on, we would try and outsmart each other, when the teacher would ask a hard question, we would both shout out the answer before each other. It was fun, I enjoyed a little competition. There was something off about this amazing boy though. I couldn't figure out if he was just a really smart kid or if he was like me. Nah, if there was another Bane here on Earth like me, super smart, I would surely know about him.

I walked home with Rani after school. Luke and Clyde had gone to the park to play some soccer. "So" Rani started "Did you enjoy your first day at school?"  
"Yeah I did! Schools in London are so much different to the schools back in Hawaii though." She looked like she wanted to ask me something but kept it quiet. "Is there something on your mind?" I asked her politely. "Well…It's just that I overheard Luke and his mum talking this morning when I went to pick him up" She hesitated. "What were they talking about?"  
"I'm not sure if I should tell you." She paused "Ok then! I overheard Luke and his mum talking about aliens who have just come to Earth, and Luke's sister is one of them."  
"You don't actually believe that there are aliens here on Earth do you?" I asked my friend quizzed. "Well I've seen plenty of strange things in my life, so yeah I reckon there is a chance that there are aliens.

Shit, Luke and his mum know that we are here. Plus I never knew that Luke had a sister, which apparently is with our mission. I wanted to find out more about what the Smith's knew about the Bane and their existence on this planet. I went out the door and crossed the road to the big brick house. I knocked three times on the door and it was a while until someone answered. I was about to give up and go back home, until the door opened and a middle aged woman with medium length brown hair answered. "Can I help you?" she asked. "Ah, yes. My name is Lilo. I just moved in across the road. I was wondering if Luke is home"  
"Sorry, he is still out with his friends. Was there something I could help you with?" I was about to answer her with denial, but then I thought, she could help me, she knew about the aliens as well. "Mrs. Smith. Rani mentioned you and Luke talking about aliens and how they are on Earth right now. I was just wondering if you had any more information about the case?" If she did, I would have to eliminate her along with her suspicions. "Come in dear"

I followed Sarah Jane into her house, she led me into the lounge room. "Does this room seem familiar to you?" she asked, staring straight into my eyes to tell if I was lying to her or telling her the truth. "No, I'm sorry. I've never been in your house before" Stupid old lady, thinking that I have been in her house before. "Well do you want to know about these aliens or not?" she didn't give me any time to respond and continued on with her story. "The race of aliens that have returned to Earth are called the Bane, I've encountered them before. They were here about 5 years ago. They created the Bubble Shock factory selling fizzy drinks. They added some Bane into it, an alien substance that made the humans fall under the Bane control. My son, Luke was their experiment along with his twin sister. If it wasn't for them and Maria, and old friend, helping me, I'm pretty sure the whole world would have been turned into Bane world" How does she know all of this? "I was lucky enough to escape with Maria and Luke with me, but Mrs. Wormwood, the head of the Bane mission, took Luke's sister back to their World to continue their experiments.

"You said the Bane have been here before. Is that correct?"  
"Yes. And they are here again, and I don't know what they want this time" Sarah Jane looked scared not knowing what we were doing back here on Earth. I was angry at Mrs. Wormwood though. She told me this was our first time going to Earth, and she never mentioned experiments, which she later continued back on my planet. "Why would you tell me all of this Sarah Jane?"  
"I was hoping it would spark some of your old memories"  
"What do you mean?" Old memories, what old memories. "When Luke's sister was taken back to the Bane planet, I expected that they erased her memory. How much of your life can you remember?" I had to think, bringing back all my memories of being on Bane world. "I can only remember the past 5 years of my life" I answered, Luke's mum looked at me expecting me to connect the dots. "I was in a car crash, that doesn't mean anything. It's normal to have brain damage after a car accident" The way I spoke made me sound desperate to deny what Sarah Jane was saying. "Lilo. I know what you are. I know you are with the Bane. And you know what else I know? You are Luke's twin sister" I stood up when she said this, I was fine with her knowing that I was Bane, I would be able to deal with her easily. But her accusing me of being Luke's twin sister, she was crazy. Some hoe though, deep inside of my heart, I knew what she was saying was true.

Sarah Jane hoped up and walked over to me, embracing me in a hug. I pushed her off me "Get off me! You filthy human! Why would you risk your life like that?! Telling me everything you know about the Bane, you do know that I have to kill you because you know too much?! How could I explain to your son that I killed his mother because she was foolish, and how I would then have to kill him because you opened your big mouth and told him everything about the Bane!" Sarah Jane looked at me shocked, "You wouldn't do that though, I know you well enough Lilo that you wouldn't kill someone who is innocent" She knew me enough, I would never kill someone who is innocent. "I will spare you insignificant life. If you want to live, then never mention the Bane again" I said bitterly, and stormed out of the house.

I went back home straight into the kitchen where my imposter parents were discussing attack tactics on the humans. "Why would you lie to me!" I was so angry at them, at everyone I knew. "What are you going on about?" My fake mum asked me. "I was told that the Bane had never been on Earth before. That was a lie. And how while on Earth you were doing experiments on two children. Then how you separated them and continued experiments on the other!" All I could do was scream in to their faces. I felt dizzy afterwards, my fake parents were trying to talk to me but everything was mumbled. Then I was screaming, clutching my head laying on the floor of the kitchen. "My head! It hurts!" I managed to blurt out. 'Oh no! Here memories are starting to come back!"


	5. Elimination

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! I am now on holidays for 2 weeks so I will hopefully be able to update 2 or 3 maybe even 4 new chapters if you are lucky. I really enjoy getting all the positive feedback from you all, whether it is a private message or a review. I appreciate all of them. I'm sorry If you think the chapter are still short, I am at a bit of a writer's block at the moment so I am trying to drag the story I have in my head out for as long as I can until I get some more inspiration. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, The Sarah Jane Adventures or Doctor who. I only own Lilo (Zelda) and any other character or aliens I have made up.**

I sat up on the tiled kitchen floor with my head feeling like it was going to explode. "What happened?" I ask no one in particular. _That was me, sister, your brother Luke. Please come and see me, I need to talk to you. _Luke? I looked around the room to see if I could spot the beautiful neighbor of mine. But there was no sight of him anywhere. My mind flashed back to when I was first on the bridge when we left Bane world and were set a course to planet Earth, just before I had fainted I heard a voice. The voice told me; "_Zelda! Do not trust these people! When you land, just run, run for your life! Find me, I will protect you, as your brother I will protect you and keep you safe from them! I let them take you once and hurt you! I will not let them do it again!" _I was now able to identify the voice to the person, it was Luke.

I looked around to see if I could find my parents, to see if they were worried about my sudden reaction, they weren't in the kitchen, but I could hear them up in the office where we kept all of our computers which monitored our surroundings, and our communication devices where we could report anything to the base ship on Earth or an advanced communication where we could directly contact all the head leaders of Bane. I ascended the wooden stair case, "She is remembering sir!" a small male whisper escaped the almost silent house. I reached the door which led to the alien technology, I slid my hand through the small opening of the door and wedged it open slowly as to not make a sound and interrupt the conversation. I moved over slightly so my eye could scan the room to find out what was going on. There on the large computer screen was mayor Zanshuki. "How much of her memory has returned soldier?" he quizzed the tall man in the room. "It's hard to say sir. She fainted, we fear that he is contacting her telepathically" the word _he _was emphasized, I wonder if they are talking about the boy who is controlling my thoughts, Luke?

"We cannot risk the mission for this matter. Eliminate the girl at once. If any humans ask, tell them that she is with her grandparents back in Hawaii."  
"Yes Sir!" Both soldiers saluted their leader and disconnected the call. "Well then, we have a duty. Kill the girl" The strong built women stated. They both looked at each other warily, I could tell that what they were about to do they were not going to enjoy it. _Lilo! Run! Don't just stand there! Run! _"Get out of my head!" I ordered the invisible being captured in my thoughts. "She heard us! Get her!" my parents yelled. Wait, I was the girl the mayor ordered them to kill, but I was their leader, I was going to rule this planet and they would have the privilege to rule under me. _Run! _It felt like I didn't have control of my body anymore, before I could stop myself I was running down the stairs and out the front door into the blinding light of the sun.

There was no way that I was going to stop to find out what happened back in the office. I was wanted dead by the man that had raised me after my parents had died in that awful car crash. I must have done something terrible for him to order my death. I had no shoes on my feet, and the hot pavement was burning the soles of my feet. I had light pink tights on with a grey sloppy Joes sweat shirt on that has DANCE gratified across the chest. My lightly charred feet slapped the pavement of the sidewalks going down the street on Bannerman Road, my killers weren't far behind, shouting at me to stop and promising that they wouldn't hurt me, I wasn't stupid, I knew that they were lying. I kept on running with nowhere to go when I bumped into a familiar face. "Luke!" I said as I tumbled over his taking him to the floor with me. "Lilo. What are you doing?" his gorgeous face looking into my emerald eyes. Before I had the chance to not explain everything to Luke and to keep running, I was lifted up by a strong woman's grasp.

"Let me go! Get your hands off of me!" I chocked out before mum could was able to place her left arm around my waist and her right hand over my mouth to silence me. Dad was a few meters behind mum at the time of her grabbing me, now he was standing next to her trying to calm me. Luke was slow at realizing what was occurring in front of his eyes. He jumped to his feet, adrenaline overtaking his whole body. "Let her go!" He ran towards my father swinging a punch at his left cheek. Strike! It knocked my father out cold, I could see Luke was hesitating to hit my mother, I guess he didn't think it was right to hit a woman, so I did it for him. The hand that was strapped across my mouth I opened my jaw as far as I could and then chomped down on the fingers in between. She let out a small scream of pain and loosened her grip on me, I slipped free of her grasp, and striker her with a strong blow to her lower jaw.

Grabbing Luke's sweaty hand, I bolted to the other end of the street, not looking back to see if we were being followed. We came to a small clearing in the bush next to the park. "Over there" I pointed in the direction of the bush, pulling Luke before he could gather his bearings. When we were a couple of hundred meters into the bush I stopped to catch my breath. "Lilo! Wait!" Luke stopped me as I finished regaining my breath and was about to continue to run. "What!" I snapped "We have to keep moving. I'm sorry you are stuck in this, but they know they can use you against me. We have to keep moving to find a safe place to stay!" I continued running, I just hoped that Luke was following me. A smooth delicate hand found the grasp of mine. I stopped my sprint to look into the mesmerizing eyes of young Luke Smith. "What about my mum? And Clyde and Rani. Won't they be used against you as well?" He pleaded, scared for his mum and best friends. "No Luke, they won't hurt them" I reassured the boy. "How do you know that!?"  
"Because none of them have the same relationship bond that you and I have"  
"What bond? We are just friends! Same as Rani and Clyde!" He was starting to get frustrated with my secrecy. "It's ok Luke that you don't remember. I would have hoped that you did because your memory of me wasn't extracted my a machine, unlike mine"  
"What are you talking about?" realization of who I really was to him was dawning upon his angelic features. "Luke…you had a sister. Remember"  
"It can't be…it's you isn't it? It's really you!" We were both filled with excitement that after all these years we had finally found each other again!

"I though you died in the Bubble Shock factory" Luke mentioned while we embraced one another. "No, Mrs. Wormwood took me in a helicopter o her space ship. I was taken back to her planet where they stole my memories of you, they said we were too attached to each other" tears threatening to dampen my cheeks. It was a picture perfect moment when we heard a big explosion coming from Bannerman Road, the end which Luke and I live. "Mum!" Luke screamed running towards the explosion.

**A/N: Dun Dun Dar! Well what do you think? What was the explosion? Is Sarah Jane ok? And what is going to happen now to Luke and Lilo who have been reunited with each other… Please review, comment or private message me. I get a bit lonely. I have an idea with my writer's block, if you have any ideas on what I can put in my chapters whether it is an adventure the group has together, or something that occurs with our two desired lovers. Wow I'm already thinking of some awesome ideas, but I still want to hear yours, they could be amazing.**

**Once again I don't own Torchwood, oh I am saying I don't own Torchwood, because the handsome Captain Jack Harkness and Torchwood may pay a visit to our favourite alien but kickers! I also don't own The Sarah Jane Adventures or Doctor Who, I'll leave you at that.**

**Please review, I love it when I get feedback, I don't care if it is positive or negative. If you want to mention the flaws in my story then go ahead, tell me. Just remember don't me too mean, and tell me that I am a horrible writer, if you do I will stop writing and you would have spoiled it for everyone else. Beware, you have been warned.**


End file.
